the one I love
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together now. What does Ginny think about that? a short song fic (the one I love by the rasmus)


Here's my first fanfic in English. I hope there aren't so much mistakes in. 

Disclaimer: The _song_ is by  "The Rasmus" and  J.K. Rowling owns all persons. Only my fantasy is my own.

Summary: Harry and Hermione are together. What does Ginny think about that? A short (sad) songfic.

The one I love 

Ginny was sitting in the library, reading a book from the forbidden section. 

From time to time she wrote some notes down. 

"I am such a fool!", she thought, "Now, he's with Hermione. I should have told him before. I know at first it was just a crush. He was the famous adorable Harry Potter and I was just one of his female fans.

But I developed deep feelings for him."

'Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore'

Now she saw someone coming towards her. As fast as she could, she put the book in her bag. Trying to look innocent she smiled at the person, who was now standing in front of her. It was the one, she wanted to see the less. She had avoided him the whole last week. Since he and Hermione got together.

"Hey, Gin? What's up?", he asked, "Have you seen Hermione? She promised me something. She wouldn't tell me what, but I can imagine", he said grinning.

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under  
  


"Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you see that I have to work?", she yelled. Then she took her things and left the library. 

Almost crying she ran to Moaning Myrtel's toilet. There she had prepared a cauldron. All she had to do now, was adding the ingredients she had looked up in the library. "What did the book say?", she asked herself, "To reach a fast effect add two spoon of dried frog skin."

When the last ingredient fell in the cauldron, she made a fire and let it cook. She waited the ten minutes, how it was said in the book. Then she took the cauldron from the fire. 

She filled the potion in a small bottle and left the toilet. "Is it fun to hurt my feelings, Harry Potter? Do you enjoy it? You never noticed, that I love you. But now you won't have an chance to. You will never know!", she thought while she was walking up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She opened the door and felt the cold evening air.

Hypnotized by the night  
Silently rising beside me  
Emptiness, nothingness  
Is burning a hole inside me  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore

The tears ran down her cheeks, slowly and silently. She looked at the bottle in her hand. "Would it hurt? I don't think so. But if it did, it wouldn't matter. Soon everything is over. And nothing can hurt more than seeing Harry together with Hermione. She is my friend. I should be happy, that she has a boyfriend now. But does it have to be MY Harry? I have to end it now!", she cried the last into the cold, silent night.

The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees  
The one I love  
Drowning me in my dreams  
The one I love  
Over and over again  
Dragging me under  
  


Now she opened the bottle. "I have my life in my hand!", she yelled. 

The poison touched her lips. She felt how they went numb. 

"GINNY NO!!!"

She turned and saw Hermione and Harry. She looked away and whispered: "Take my life, I don't need it anymore!"

"Oh yes, you do! Stop it. Throw it down. Please. Ginny we all love you. Don't do it, please." The tears were running down Hermiones face. _  
  
_

 _This bed has become my chapel of stone  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore_

The moment she wanted to take the final gulp, she looked into her friend's eyes one last time. "You will never know, that I loved you, I will take this secret with me!", she thought desperately.

Before she could swallow her final gulp, Harry was by her side and hit her on the back, so she expectorated the potion. She fell on her knees and began to cry her heart out. 

THE END


End file.
